Nicktoons:Controlled
by FrostBitten Snowdrift
Summary: What happens when an enery of Danny breaks out of jail. what happens when Danny gets captured Find out inside I suck at summarys I DONT OWN THE NICKTOONS T to be safe


**Please note , I'm not ready to include Tak in my stories just yet. Also I'm sure you know what Jimmy, Timmy, Danny + Spongebob look like, So I won't include what their clothes look like, + I really can't be bothered.** **I don't own any Nicktoons materiel besides my own ideas.**

Nicktoons Unite - Controlled

Chapter 1

It was a sunny Saturday evening in the middle of summer as the Nicktoons were walking through the woods just outside Amity Park after a day of ghost fighting. As they walked past a particularly large tree, a boy with tall swirly hair and blue eyes around 12, Jimmy Neutron, said to his friends

" It's nice to be able to relax and not have the syndicate hounding us."

"Defiantly" His best friend, another boy with brown hair and blue eyes around 10 or 11, Timmy Turner replied. The blue eyed yellow sponge around, well who knows, Spongebob Squarepants nodded happily, as the black haired, blue eyes teenager around 14 or 15, Danny Fenton, murmured his agreement.

They continued to walk through the woods, getting further and further away from the city, as the sun started to set, casting an spooky glow over Amity Park.

Suddenly, a blue mist emerged from Danny's mouth as he gasped.

"Guys, we have company!"

"Really, who?" Spongebob asked as Jimmy face-palmed (**Slapped his face, I will be using that term a lot so get used to it**) and Timmy slapped the sponge over the head.

"Do any of you have a Fenton Thermos?!" Danny exclaimed as his ghost sense appeared again.

"NO, I thought you brought one with you!" yelled Jimmy. Danny groaned and cursed under his breath at his own stupidity as he transformed into his white haired, ectoplasmic green eyed, Powerful alter-ego, Danny Phantom. Suddenly...

...

...

...

"BEWARE!"

At this the group dropped to the ground as they all burst out laughing as the (**yep, you guessed it, I hope**) Box Ghost phased through the ground in front of them.

"Oh man, for a moment I was actually scared!" yelled Timmy as he rolled on the grass helpless with laughter.

"Do not fear me halfa"(**See Danny Phantom episode 'Splitting Images' for reference**) the Box Ghost said to Danny,

"As if" The ghost boy muttered to Jimmy beside him before he floated up to the blue ghost above them, leaving Jimmy to burst out laughing again. The Box Ghost appeared hurt, but he shook it off as Danny said to him

"You know Boxy, you are the twelfth Ghost we have 'Fought ' today."

The Box Ghost grimaced before replying

"Halfa, I have to warn you, run while you can, I barely escaped, and would not have that Freakshow had not thought that I, the all powerful Box Ghost, was useless . I have warned you halfa...BEWARE!" With that he flew off .

Danny flew up above the trees to watch him go, then flew back down to his friends.

"What did he mean by 'That Freakshow'?" Jimmy asked as the ghost boy landed in front of them.

" Maybe someone in Amity Park is a complete freak, but was able beat up old Boxy, which is why he said 'Freakshow'" stated Timmy, trying to act smart, but failing dramatically.

"No, that's not it, one of my old enemies is actually called Freakshow, but I thought I left him with the 'Guys In White'" explained Danny.

"Freakshow...isn't he the one that controlled you with that crystal ball?"(**Control Freaks-Episode reference.**) Asked Jimmy.

"Yeah that's him" Replied Danny.

Suddenly, the trees behind them started rustling. The 4 gasped and Spongebob, Jimmy and Timmy drew weapons as Danny lit his hands up with green ecto-energy.

Then Danny's ghost went off again.

"Seriously, is Dad playing with genetic scanner on the portal again, why are there so many ghosts today!?" Danny yelled, annoyed. Then Skulker emerged from the trees, but something was different, shockingly different. His eyes glowed bright red, so did his hair and beard.

"Well that's new" said Timmy, Stunned.

Danny snarled and launched a ecto-blast at the ghost, but before it hit, Skulker disappeared. Danny cursed and quickly flew over to where he disappeared as the others stayed put and looked around them for Skulker.

Unknown to them, Skulker stood in a tree high above them, hold a large, solid block. The thing could have easily weighed over 500kgs. With a smirk, Skulker dropped it on the unsuspecting Nicktoons.

Danny turned around and gasped as he saw the block falling towards his friends. Transforming his legs into his ghost tail, Danny sped towards his friends and pushed them away just in time, but the block landed on him instead.

The remaining Nicktoons screamed as they were pushed away and flew a good hundred feet away from where the block landed as dust flew everywhere.

"Woah, that was close" Said Jimmy as he stood and helped the others to their feet.

"Wait, where's Danny?" Timmy asked as the looked around and noticed the distinct lack of the ghost boy. Then they looked at the block, and saw the faint green glow around it. This indicated it was an anti-ghost device, meaning Danny could not phase though. He had been crushed.

"WAAAAAAAAAAA, DANNY'S GONE!" screamed Spongebob as he started crying, but instead started coughing from all the dust in the air.

The Nicktoons looked at each other, a glimmer of hope in their eyes, was it possible?

They dashed towards the glowing block

**Cliffy, oh how I love the. :-)**

**Ok QUIZ time. Jst remember, I am asking a quiz question, not a question question and will give the answer in the next chapter.**

**OK: How Many episodes is Danielle SEEN?**


End file.
